


Ever Have A Chance

by multifandomlove02



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: "Do I have a chance?""No.""Did I ever have a chance?"





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s phone beeps with a text message, breaking the conversation everyone was having. Jack groans, seeing the message. Throwing a sorry expression to his oldest best friend and crush, Y/N. “I’m sorry, Y/N. Logan needs us to swing by real quick to check to see if the other song we made together is good." 

Y/N waves off the apology, "It’s fine. I’ve never gotten to meet Logan. It will be fun.”   
Jonah, switches lanes. “You’ll like Logan. He’s really funny, so is Brendan and Evan.” Seeing Y/N’s slightly confused face in the rearview mirror, he elaborates. “Brendan and Evan are his roommates. Evan, is out of state, though so you won’t meet him today. Brendan is there though.”   
Y/N nods, “Cool, I haven’t met too many of your friends.”   
Jack fake scowls, “We have invited you to stuff, but you have college.”   
Y/N, rolls her eyes, a large smile on her face as she reaches over Zach to ruffle Jack’s hair. “We can’t all be superstars, Ramen Noodles.” 

The rest of the car ride goes by quickly, with the car being filled with laughter as the Why Don’t We boys share stories from tour and Y/N shares stories of certain mistakes professors had made when emailing her and other students. 

Jonah, after entering the gate code, quickly parks behind the yeti. All of the Why Don’t We boys looking at the house in awe, this being the second time they had come here. While, Y/N looks at the large house in surprise. 

She sticks close to Jack’s side as they walk to the front door, “Is bad that I thought Logan would have the same bad taste that his brother does.”   
Jack laughs, shaking his head, “No, it isn’t.” 

“THAT’S MY BOYS!” Logan shouts, shooting the boys with his finger guns as soon as the group of six enter.  
Y/N watches, amused as they all go down one by one, Zach is the last, hitting his head on the floor. “Zach, I thought we talked about hitting your head.”   
Zach pouts, rubbing the sore spot on his head, as the older girl helps him up. “I didn’t mean to.”   
“You never mean to.”   
Logan interrupts, “Whose this?”   
“I’m Y/N. I’ve known Jack since he was eight.” Y/N introduces herself.   
Logan smirks, “So, you have all the dirt on him.”   
She laughs, catching the attention of Brendan, Logan’s roommate and videographer, having never heard anything so beautiful. “And then some.”   
A devilish look is in Logan’s eyes now. “Tell me, Y/N. How old was he when-” Jack cuts him off.   
“Don’t tell him anything, Y/N!”   
Y/N presses her lips together, trying not to smile. “Sorry, Logan. I can’t tell you anything.”   
Logan fake pouts, “Dammit.” Then, something clicks in Logan’s brain. “You’ve been here nearly five minutes and I haven’t introduced myself or my friend.” Logan motions for Brendan to come closer. “Y/N, I’m Logan.” He then points to the slightly taller man beside him, “This is Brendan.”   
Y/N smiles at both men, her eyes staying on Brendan longer than they did with Logan. “It’s nice to meet you both. I’ve heard great things.”   
“Well, I hope we don’t disappoint.” Brendan winks, surprising Logan and the Why Don’t We boys.   
Y/N shakes her head, “I’m sure you won’t.” 

Jack is quieter than normal as they make small talk before entering the not yet done studio with the rest of his bandmates and Logan. Hesitant with leaving Y/N alone with Brendan. 

“You okay, man?” Corbyn asks.   
Jack puts on a fake smile, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just hope this doesn’t take too long. Don’t want Y/N to feel abandoned.” 

While, they are in the studio, Brendan and Y/N are going to know each other, sitting on the couch together. 

“What are in college for?” Brendan asks.   
Y/N blushes, “I’m studying to be a doctor.”   
Brendan eyebrows raise, “Really?” When she nods, he continues. “that’s amazing.”   
“What’s your job?”   
He clears his throat, “Right now, I film Logan’s vlogs and do small little gigs with models. So, videography and photography”   
Y/N lights up. “You do photography?”   
Brendan nods, loving how excited she is.   
“Do you have any photos you can show me, if it’s no problem.”   
“I do, but all of them are on my laptop which is on the charge in my bedroom.” He tells her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or overstep boundaries.   
She stands up, “I would love to see them.”   
He grins, standing up as well, leading her to his bedroom. “Excuse the mess. I was trying to find my favorite hoodie, this morning and didn’t get around to cleaning up.” he says when entering his bedroom, almost all of his hoodies lying on his made up bed. His favorite one right on top.   
Y/N looks around the room, loving how it looks. “It’s fine. You should see the Why Don’t We boys bedrooms, they are horrible.”   
Brendan opens his laptop, quickly unlocking it and going to his photos. “You can sit on the bed.” He offers. 

Y/N picks up the hoodie lying on top of the rest, the design catching her eye, as she moves the rest so they both can sit on the bed. She folds the hoodie in half, draping it over her legs.  
The older male, carefully picks up his laptop, still on the charger, walking the few steps to his bed and sitting next to Y/N, legs touching as he balances it on their legs that are touching.   
The eighteen year old looks in awe at the screen, “Is that Hawaii?” She asks, the scenery looking familiar  
Brendan looks at her surprised, “Yeah, how did you know?”   
She blushes again, something that Brendan can’t help but find cute on the girl. “It’s a dream trip of mine.”   
“It’s beautiful there. You’ll fall in love with the scenery.” He tells her, changing it to another picture from the Hawaii trip. “We climbed to the top of a mountain and this is one of the shots I got.”   
“You have talent. I’ve only seen two pictures of yours and I can tell that you have amazing skills.”   
Brendan rubs the back of his neck, with his free hand, not use to compliments. “They aren’t that good.”   
Y/N draws her eyes away from the screen to look at him. “These are beautiful. If anyone says differently, they don’t have eyes, Brendan.” 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Jack says, looking at the door that leads to the living room where he and everyone else think Y/N and Brendan are.   
Zach frowns, not understanding the question.   
Jack seeing Zach’s confusion, just shakes his head. “Forget it.”   
Daniel pretends not to hear, what Jack said, wanting to draw out the little meeting. “Probably talking. Y/N, really likes photography. If that came up, she’s most likely looking at photos he’s taken and asking about them.”   
Logan looks up interested in the conversation. “Y/N, in college for photos and stuff?”   
Jack shakes his head, feeling a little proud of his best friend as he reveals to Logan what she’s going to school for.   
Logan’s eyes widen. “Damn, a doctor? Smart, funny, and pretty.” Logan whistles, “she’s a catch.” Jack glares at him, making Logan put his hands up. “Sorry, I didn’t know she was off limits.”   
“She isn’t. Jack just in love with her and doesn’t want anyone else to be with her” Jonah tells Logan.   
“Dude!” Jack exclaims, blushing. 

“I can’t believe you got to do that.” Y/N says, in disbelief at the story Brendan was telling her.   
Brendan runs a hand threw his hair, “I can’t either. Half the time I feel like this is a dream. Getting all these opportunities since I’m working with Logan.”   
Y/N places her hand on his arm, “You’ve earned them.”   
Brendan smiles at her before looking down at the clock, on the bottom of the screen on his laptop, eyes widening. “We’ve been talking for 45 minutes. They’re probably done with the meeting.”   
Y/N’s eyes widen too, “It honestly felt like five minutes.”   
Brendan nods, in agreement. Setting his laptop down beside him. 

Brendan stands up, offering his hand to Y/N. Which she takes, her other hand holding onto his hoodie that he just know notices she has. Y/N, not noticing the laptop charger cable right in front of her, trips, falling onto Brendan, who is quick to catch her, however, having not expected her to trip and fall into him, he falls back onto the ground, Y/N landing on his chest as a large thump is heard. 

The two look at each other in shock before laughing, Y/N resting her head on his chest as they both laugh. 

“Are you okay?” she asks, catching her breath.   
Brendan nods, “How bout you?”   
She grins at him, ‘Well, between you and this hoodie I’m tempted to steal, I had a pretty soft landing.“   
Brendan looks down at said hoodie, the black material with roses on it being trapped between them. "You should borrow it. It would look nice on you.”   
Y/N goes to protest, but Brendan stops her. “You are only in a short sleeve shirt and even though we are in California, you’re cold. As long as you give it back, I don’t mind.” Seeing her surprised look when he mentions her being cold, “You were shivering and leaning into me. Not, that I minded.”

After hearing a loud thump, they rush to end the meeting. Wanting to know what happened. They all looked confused to see the empty living room as they leave the not yet finished studio until Daniel clears his throat, pointing to the upstairs, where Brendan and Y/N are standing. Y/N is in a hoodie that she wasn’t in before that they had seen Brendan wear before, hair messy unlike before. Brendan with his left pant leg up higher than the other, hair also messy. Both standing close together, matching smiles on their faces. 

Y/N is the one to notice them first, walking downstairs with Brendan trailing behind her. “We lost track of time talking. You guys weren’t waiting long were you?”   
“No, we just finished.” Zach answers.   
Corbyn looks at them, “We heard a loud thump, so we rushed to finish. What happened?”   
Brendan and Y/N glance at each other. “Y/N tripped and fell.”   
Jack immediately steps closer, looking her over. “Are you okay?”   
She laughs, “I had a soft landing.” She winks at Brendan when talking, making him smile down at her, confusing everyone else.   
“What did you land on?” Logan asks, having a feeling as to what it was.   
“Me.” “Brendan.” Are both said at the same time, confirming what Logan assumed.

Jack glares slightly at the older man, not happy with how much he seems to like Y/N, during the rest of the visit. His mood gets worse when, Y/N and Brendan exchange numbers right before they all leave. 

When they all climb into the car, Jack is surprised, but happy when Y/N hugs him. “What’s that for?” He asks, once she pulled away.   
She beams at him, “You got me a date and a hoodie. I mean, I’ll have to return it, but still.”   
Jack freezes, “Date?”   
She nods. “Brendan asked me out before we left.”   
“He’s twenty-four.” Jack snaps, surprising her and everyone else in the van.   
Y/N frowns, not understanding Jack’s behavior, “I know he’s twenty-four and I’m eighteen.”   
“It’s weird. It’s like he’s taking advantage of you.” Jack says, pissed off.   
Y/N stops frowning, face becoming emotionless with the words her best friend just said to her. “Jonah, stop the car.”   
Jonah listens to her, pulling over and stopping the car.   
Y/N unbuckles her seatbelt, “What are you doing, Y/N?” Jack asks her.   
“I’m not sitting in a car with you. We are only three minutes away from Logan’s, I’ll ask Brendan to drive me home or I’ll call an uber.” Ignoring Jack’s protests, she gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Before Jack can even unbuckle his seat belt, Jonah is driving again. 

“Turn around, Jonah. She’s being stupid.” Jack says.   
Jonah’s hands tighten around the steering wheel even more. “No, Jack. What you said was mean and fucked up. You know, Brendan. He wouldn’t take advantage of her.” Jonah pauses, “Just because you won’t admit your feelings to her doesn’t mean she can’t date other people. You’ve dated other people even though you’re in love with her. How is that fair?”   
Jack slumps in his seat, realizing how stupid he was. 

Y/N doesn’t talk to Jack for a week, and forgives him another week after that, but only after multiple apologies. Anytime Brendan now see’s Jack, he’s polite to him, but doesn’t make conversation with Jack like he use to. Not after Y/N telling him what caused them to have a fallout and Y/N telling him that Jack had feelings for her. Brendan could deal with Jack having feelings for her, it was hard not to. It was the stupid fall out that caused Brendan to grit his teeth and be careful when he was speaking to Jack. 

It takes Jack a month after his makeup with Y/N to realize that he might never have a chance with the girl he loves. Watching his best friend grow more comfortable with being in her own skin with Brendan’s help. Something Jack had never realized had affected her so much. He wished that she would forget the Friday movie nights she has with the whole band and the Wednesday lunches they have together. Just, so he would have a another reason to be upset that she was in a relationship instead of pushing away the real reason.

It’s been nearly seven months since Brendan and Y/n have gotten together when Y/N finally loses her patience with Jack’s behavior towards her relationship.

“What have you been doing?” Jack asks, having noticed his best friends missing presence from social media the past week. Only having come back from tour two days before.   
Y/N’s smile gets bigger, as she thought about the last week. “Brendan took some time off and we road tripped. It was so nice. Before we left, we deleted instagram and stuff from our phone and we only checked our phones twice a day.” Y/N’s hands go to her chest where something from a necklace hangs, her hand covering whatever the pendant is. “I wish we could have done it longer.”   
Jack quietly groans, not meaning to but not able to help himself at the mention of Y/N and Brendan’s relationship. Jack, having thought Y/N wouldn’t of heard his groan was wrong.   
The smile gone from her face, lips pursed, “I keep forgetting that I can’t tell you this sort of stuff.”   
Jack shakes his head, “It’s fine.”   
She rolls her eyes, “No, it isn’t fine. I want to talk to my best friend in the whole world about how I’m in love with this man who am I’m in a relationship with and I can’t because you’re in love with me. Every time I bring up Brendan or our relationship, you frown, groan, or get pissed off.”   
Jack looks at her in shock, “You know?”   
She nods. 

It’s silent for a few minutes before Jack finds the courage to speak. 

“Do I have a chance?” Jack asks.   
“No.” Y/N immediately responds, not even having to think about the answer.   
Jack glances down at the table, hurt at how fast her response came. He swallows the lump in his throat, “Did I ever have a chance?”   
Y/N sighs, knowing she needs to tell him the truth. “No, Jack. I never saw you in that way.”   
Jack doesn’t say anything, as he gets up and walks away. 

The car ride to her apartment is silent. While Y/N usually has music on in the car, she can’t bring herself to listen to anything. Knowing that she just lost her best friend because she doesn’t have the same feelings for him. Y/N breathes a sigh of relief when her apartment door is unlocked when she gets there. Knowing that Brendan is there, already makes her lose some of the tension she’s carrying. 

Dropping her purse on the floor and placing her phone on the kitchen counter next to Brendan’s she moves through her apartment quickly. Not too surprised when she finds Brendan in the bedroom. Stretched out on the bed, his eyes trained on his laptop, as Criminal Minds plays. 

Brendan doesn’t notice she’s there until she’s straddling him. Burying her face in his neck, as her whole body shakes. Brendan’s whole attention going to the woman in his lap. His arms wrapping around her, bringing her closer to him. Taking deep breaths, knowing that she’ll copy him. 

It’s when her breathing evens out and she isn’t shaking as bad that she talks. “I told Jack about me knowing his feelings for me. I couldn’t handle how he was when I brought up you and our relationship anymore.” She takes a deep breath. “He asked me if he had a chance.” Brendan can’t help but tighten his grip more, pressing an apology kiss to Y/N’s forehead, and loosening it. “I told him no. Then, he asked if he ever had a chance. After I said no again.” She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, “He got up and walked away.”   
Brendan can’t help the wave of anger that rolls over him, as he realizes something else happened. “he didn’t just walk away from the conversation, did he?”   
Y/N breaks, tears falling. “He texted me when I got into the car. Telling me to delete his number and the pictures I have of him and his family on social media and not to talk to his sisters.”   
Brendan moves so that his hands are gripping her waist. “He doesn’t understand what he’s losing. He’s losing a friendship that he’s had for over half his life. He’s losing you, someone that no one deserves because I know that if he asked for forgiveness right now you would forgive him.” Y/N goes to interrupt. “I said forgive, that doesn’t mean you would let him back into your life. You are unbelievably strong and he’s beyond stupid for not wanting to have you in his life anymore.”   
“You know what I hate though? I don’t want him in my life anymore. I shouldn’t have to watch what I say around him or anyone. Yet, with him I did just so I wouldn’t have to hear him get irritated over the fact that I was with you.” She looks up Brendan, tear tracks on her cheeks, tears no longer falling for her failed friendship anymore, but for Brendan. “I’m sorry, Brendan.”   
Brendan shakes his head, “You have nothing to apologize for.”   
"Yes, I do. I wanted and still want to tell everyone how in love with you am I and I didn’t because I didn’t want to hurt the feelings of one person. That’s not fair to you.”   
“Hey.” Brendan’s hands go to her face, cupping it. “You never did anything wrong, I would have said something. I get why you didn’t, Jack wasn’t just some person. He was someone who had been there through thick and thin. It is more than understandable.”   
“I love you.” Y/N tells, Brendan.   
He smiles at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of her lips. “I love you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zach elbows, Jack in the ribs, “Stop looking at her instagram. It’s been a year.”   
Jack looks up, dropping his phone in his lap. Looking at him eagerly. “How is she?”   
Zach sighs, wishing that Jack would get over Y/N and that he could somehow deny Jack. “she’s good.” Zach gives Jack a sad smile, “Brendan and her are announcing something in a few minutes.”   
Jack frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “I saw her tweet about her new video being an announcement of sorts. What is she announcing?”   
Zach shakes his head, “You're going to have to watch it.” 

Jack waits anxiously for the video to be released wondering what it’s going to be about. 

An hour later, it’s released for the world to see.

“Hey everyone! I hope your day has been going good.” Y/N says to the camera. She clears her throat. “So, I’m very nervous about making this video, but with the help of Brendan, George and Jonah, I got the courage.”   
She looks off camera, for a few seconds before looking back. “Brendan and I got some news about three months ago. We’ve only told a few people since then. Wanting to wait for things to settle, which let me tell you they still haven’t.” She laughs, nervously, running a hand through her hair. “Instead of outright telling you, I’m going to show you a video that Logan shot of me, telling Brendan the news.” 

Jack pauses the video, staring at it curiously, “Jonah helped her.” He whispers. Taking a deep breath, he presses play again. The screen going black to Logan in front of the camera. 

“This is fucking exciting, Y/N!”   
Y/N laughs off camera, “I’m glad you think so. I’m nervous.”   
The camera view changes to show Y/N. “You have nothing to be nervous about. I’ll kick Brendan’s ass if he does anything wrong, I’ve been saying it since the beginning.” Logan tells the nineteen year old girl.   
She nods, “okay, time to drop the bombshell.” 

The screen goes to black again before showing a room that Jack has seen before, Brendan’s room. 

Y/N sitting on the end of the bed, while Brendan is stretched out on the bed, eyes closed, until he feels Y/N touch his leg. He props himself up slightly, looking at her with half open eyes. “How do you look more beautiful everytime I see you?”   
Y/N lets out a small laugh, “I don’t know. Must be the same way you get more handsome.”   
Brendan grins, moving to sit by Y/N. “I doubt that.” He presses a kiss to her neck. “It’s good to see you, I haven’t seen you since this morning.”   
“I know, I’m sorry babe. I had a few errands to run.” Y/N apologizes.   
Brendan shakes his head, “No need to apologize, it’s just you usually kiss me goodbye.”   
Y/N laughs, her nerves going away. “Well, I promise to never not kiss you goodbye again.”   
Brendan smiles, “That sounds good.” 

Y/N takes a deep breath, “I need to tell you something.” The smile gone from her face.   
Brendan sits up straight, “What’s going on?”   
Y/N reaches into her hoodie pocket, handing Brendan something.   
He takes it, looking down at what looks like paper with curiosity. Jack watches as realization hit’s Brendan. “Is this real?”   
Y/N nods.   
As soon as Y/N’s answer registers, Brendan’s kissing her. The clip cutting short as you see Y/N’s hands going to Brendan’s shirt. 

Jack pauses the video again, having never seen the two kiss in front of him until now, even if it was through video. He takes a couple of deep breaths, wanting to know the huge announcement, he presses play. 

Y/N laughs, “Okay, I didn’t outright say it there.”   
Suddenly you can hear Logan’s voice. “Wait, Y/N! Tell them why the clip cut like that.”   
Y/N blushes, “Logan, how many times do I have to apologize.”   
“Until I have the image of you and Brendan getting close to doing the sex out of my head.” Logan says.   
Y/N shakes her head, “Fine. That is clearly never leaving your brain, I wouldn’t be surprised if you used that memory for personal pleasure.” Logan makes a noise in protest, but Y/N talks over him. “Brendan got a little excited by the news I had for him and what happened after the clip wasn’t exactly PG-13.” 

“Do you have no shame?” Logan asks, stepping into frame.   
Y/N shakes her head, “Not really. Now, be quiet. I need to tell them eventually.”   
Logan looks at her in shock, “You’re actually going to leave this all in.”   
“Yes.”   
Logan nods, “respect.” He looks at the camera and then her before leaving frame. 

Y/N smiles at the camera, “I’m pregnant.” She pauses before talking again, “And before you ask, yes Brendan is the father.” 

Jack shuts his laptop, not even wanting to finish the video. “She’s pregnant?” He whispers.  
“You watched the video.” Corbyn says, from his bedroom doorway.   
Jack looks up at him, “You knew?”   
Corbyn nods, “Zach, Daniel and I found out today along with her and Brendan being engaged.”   
“Brendan proposed?” Jack chokes out.   
Corbyn nods, realizing Jack must have stopped watching after the pregnancy reveal. “He did the day after he found out about her being pregnant.”   
“So, he did it because she was pregnant.” Jack states.   
Corbyn scoffs, “I fucking swear Jack, when it comes to Brendan still after a year you can’t fucking accept that he loves her and wants the best for her.”   
“You didn’t deny it.” Jack points out, knowing how much of a dick he’s being.   
Before Corbyn can speak, Jonah appears, talking before the blonde can. “He bought the ring a month before. He had been planning on proposing the next week. And in his words, the next day when he woke up. He couldn’t help but propose to her, just for the simple fact that he somehow fell even harder for her.” 

Corbyn looks between both of the boys, patting Jonah on the shoulder before leaving. Not wanting to stay, for whatever else Jonah is going to say. 

“I have never seen Y/N happier, Jack. You need to accept that Brendan makes her happy, that she wants to marry him, that she is marrying him. We can’t deal with you getting into a mood every time you look at her instagram because you see Brendan and her together. It’s been a year and we love you, Jack, but something needs to change.”   
Jack nods, staying quiet as he absorbs Jonah’s words.   
“Get some sleep.” Jonah says, before closing the door to Jack’s room, leaving Jack to think.


End file.
